


5 times Jihoon didn't ask for help & 1 time he did

by rasenseokmin



Series: No Drama No Life [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 96line, Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Study, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Male Friendship, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasenseokmin/pseuds/rasenseokmin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Seungcheol left the theater club in Jihoon's hands, Jihoon didn't know how he could handle it all by himself.<br/>Except he didn't have to.</p><p>In chronological order<br/>Centred around Jihoon's friendships (but you can view this romantically if you want)<br/>Alternatively called "Thank You"</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Jihoon didn't ask for help & 1 time he did

**1.) Seungcheol - Running the damn club**

  

> "Shouldn't you be making your thesis?" Jihoon asked Seungcheol.
> 
>  
> 
> "Shouldn't you be asleep?" Seungcheol asked back.
> 
>  
> 
> It was 3 AM and Seungcheol is sure Jihoon's been up all night. If he had gone to sleep or seen the clock over the last 3 hours, Jihoon would have known that Seungcheol's just woken up. They've been roommates for the last three years and friends for longer and yet Seungcheol's never seen Jihoon this stressed out before.
> 
>  
> 
> "Just a bit more," Jihoon answered, "I'm checking the application forms." Seungcheol sighed and placed his hands on Jihoon's shoulders. If Jihoon wasn't so focused on his work, he would have shrugged Seungcheol off.
> 
>  
> 
> "Jihoon, stop for a second," Seungcheol turned Jihoon to face him. "You need to trust the others, divide the job, okay I know you trust them but really… You can't handle everything on your own Jihoon. You have Soonyoung, Wonwoo and Junhui. Seokmin, Mingyu and Minghao. Get everyone together. Discuss the strength and weakness of each member and ask them what task they're comfortable with."
> 
>  
> 
> Seungcheol ruffled Jihoon's hair and Jihoon was too tired to swat his hand away.
> 
>  
> 
> "You'll be fine, I trust all of you."

 

* * *

 

**2.) Mingyu - Design**

  

> "You also have to submit three playbooks* to the jury a week before the competition."
> 
>  
> 
> And with that Jihoon's heart sinks. He has no idea who in this club could actually design a book and get it printed. He didn't have to turn to his right to know that Soonyoung's already focused on planning out the stage layout and timing.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hyung, hyung," Mingyu said while waving his hand in front of Woozi's face.
> 
>  
> 
> Woozi snapped out of his thoughts.
> 
>  
> 
> "What?" Jihoon asked, a bit irritated that Mingyu would bother him during an important meeting.
> 
>  
> 
> "If you're worried about the playbook, I could make it," Mingyu started, looking at Jihoon expectantly. But all he received was a blank stare from his hyung.
> 
>  
> 
> "The science faculty has a journalism club and one of the seniors there taught me how to design a magazine," Mingyu continued, "Magazines shouldn't be far away from playbooks."
> 
>  
> 
> "You have a lot on your plate right now. Assignments, posters and our SNS accounts," Jihoon replied, "It's fine, I can handle it."
> 
>  
> 
> "No way," Mingyu said. "I'm going to help you out no matter what! Besides, Seungkwan's got our SNS covered. You can trust me."
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon sighed, one day Mingyu's going to collapse from all the work but he can't help but feel thankful that Mingyu's always around to help. Even if he'd never say it out loud.
> 
>  
> 
> ~~* a playbook is a book that introduces the play and the crew behind it, as well as insights into the story and behind the scenes photos~~
> 
>  

* * *

 

**3.) Joshua - Music**

  

> "Thanks for helping out hyung. But you didn't have to. I could make the songs myself."
> 
>  
> 
> "Hey hey it's fine." Jisoo waved his hand dismissively.
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon still can't help but feel bad for bothering Jisoo though.
> 
>  
> 
> Jisoo had his laptop open to the music sheet app, one hand on the keyboard and the other on his mouse, trying to rearrange the background music for the big reveal scene at the end of the play. Jihoon had wanted it to be a bit heavier on the drums but Jisoo's take on the song is a lot better than Jihoon had initially thought so they left it at that.
> 
>  
> 
> "Jihoon," Jisoo called out while he packed his laptop.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah hyung?"
> 
>  
> 
> "You know you can ask us for help anytime right?"
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon blinked at Jisoo. It wasn't like he didn't know he could lean on the other members but he really did think that he could handle it. University was tough as it is, he didn't need to burden his members any more than what was necessary (especially when Jisoo needed to go edit his thesis).
> 
>  
> 
> But Jisoo's words were sincere and true. Teammates, no, friends lean on each other.
> 
>  
> 
> "Yeah, I do," Jihoon said and smiled at Jisoo who returns the smile.
> 
>  

* * *

 

**4.) Wonwoo - Set**

  

> Whether due by God's blessing or sheer coincidence, an old acquaintance of Jun's had leftover sets from a recent movie which were just perfect for their play. Jun would have gone there to take it himself but he couldn't drive nor did he have the time. Jihoon considered asking (yet again) Mingyu but the kid really did have too much on his plate.
> 
>  
> 
> "I have a pick-up truck," Wonwoo said softly, "It's my dad's but I could drive it out and pick up the set."
> 
>  
> 
> Jihoon widened his eyes at the statement. It wasn't like he didn't know Wonwoo's dad has a pick-up truck but he didn't think Wonwoo would volunteer himself to take on such a role. At some days Wonwoo is just as bad as Junghan-hyung.
> 
>  
> 
> Back to the situation at hand…
> 
>  
> 
> "Perfect, see you there then!" Jun's acquaintance, Mr. Jang, said, "Call me when you get there!"
> 
>  
> 
> Mr. Jang took out his business card, which really wasn't needed, Jun gave them one. He gave it to Wonwoo who put in his wallet for safe-keeping. Mr. Jang shook all of their hands before exiting the room with a promise of watching them on the day of their play.
> 
>  
> 
> "What was that all about?" Jihoon asked Wonwoo. He's seriously considering the thought that Wonwoo might be replaced by an alien. A helpful alien. As good as that sounds, Wonwoo's his friend so he has no choice but to save the sloth.
> 
>  
> 
> "Relax Jihoon," Soonyoung said, patting his friend's back, "Let him handle it."
> 
>  
> 
> Soonyoung grinned at Jihoon and then Wonwoo. His eyes turned into his signature 10:10 o'clock eye-smile. Wonwoo's started to crack a smile as well, something that he'd only done when around his friends, so maybe it really is Wonwoo.
> 
>  
> 
> "Fine fine," Jihoon shook his head at the two of them, "Thanks Wonwoo."
> 
>  
> 
> Soonyoung beamed at Jihoon and Wonwoo hid his grin. Jihoon's just glad the last of their 96line team wasn't here to see him play nice for once. He'd never hear the end of it.
> 
>  

* * *

 

**5.) Jun - Acting Coach**

  

> Jun's been writing his essay for months and he has to hand it in in a week. The essay takes up a whooping 70% of his grades. Added on to that is his role in that new webdrama. He has vowed to pay for his own studies and not burden his parents so he'd taken some roles and odd jobs when he could.
> 
>  
> 
> Despite what his fellow members had told him about taking it easy with the club, Jun was excited to help. He had wanted to meet the new kids, he heard Seungkwan was a spit-fire and that Soonyoung had taken a liking to Lee Chan. He hummed one of the webdrama's BGMs while skipping to the club room.
> 
>  
> 
> Once he did arrive though all he saw were the new kids hunched over the scripts, Soonyoung was bent on reviewing all of their practice tapes as well as their competitors' while Jihoon hid his face between his legs at the far corner of the room. Things felt very… very gloomy.
> 
>  
> 
> This is definitely not how he thought the club would be.
> 
>  
> 
> Jun walked over to Jihoon and crouched to his level.
> 
>  
> 
> "Jihoon," Jun said softly, "You okay?" Jihoon didn't budge so Jun hugged him and rubbed his back in a comforting manner. Jihoon doesn't like skinship but during his most vulnerable, he lets Jun console him.
> 
>  
> 
> "Take a break, sleep, read One Piece. I'll handle the kids okay," Jun continued as he pulled Jihoon up and led him out. Once he was sure that Jihoon was going back to his room and not to the studio, Jun returned to the club room and walked to the front of the room. He clapped his hands a few times to get the actors' attention.
> 
>  
> 
> "Hello! I'm Wen Junhui, the university's great and handsome star actor," Jun introduced himself while Minghao groaned in the distance and several others snickered, "You guys are in luck today! Wanna know why?"
> 
>  
> 
> The newer kids looked at each other in confusion.
> 
>  
> 
> "Because I'm coaching you all in the fine art of acting! So let's see those excited faces!"
> 
>  
> 
> (Later on, Chan, Minghao and Junhui managed to get Soonyoung to join them too.)

 

* * *

 

**+1.) Everyone - Last Day**

  

> Jihoon walked up to the front of the room. He coughed once to get everyone's attention.
> 
>  
> 
> "I'd like to thank everyone for their hard work over the last month or so. Each and every one of you contributed to our success today. I know I haven't been the most approachable or greatest of leaders…"
> 
>  
> 
> Complaints erupted from the crowd.
> 
>  
> 
> "Okay okay I get it. Thank you. This is the 96line's last project, we'll still be around the campus but we won't be here very much, so I'm entrusting the club to you guys. It's been an amazing three years for us and…"
> 
>  
> 
> Tears started to run down Jihoon's cheeks. Junhui was immediately by his side, rubbing Jihoon's shoulder. Soonyoung's eyes were glistening with tears and his nose was red. Wonwoo looked down at his shoes.
> 
>  
> 
> "Don't cry!" Seokmin shouted at them but he was crying too. Seungkwan cried the loudest, sobbing onto Hansol's shoulder.
> 
>  
> 
> Junhui waved his hand, the one not around Jihoon's shoulder, while saying "We'll still see each other around!"
> 
>  
> 
> "I (hick) really (hick) will miss you guys and we're leaving the club to your care," Soonyoung continued for Jihoon, "Please take good care of it. We'll continue to need your help. Thank you!"
> 
>  
> 
> Junhui lets go of Jihoon as the four 96liners bow. Everyone else in the room started to clap and cheer. They all then came to the middle and did a last group cheer before going their separate ways.
> 
>  
> 
> "Guys."
> 
>  
> 
> Soonyoung turned his head at the sound.
> 
>  
> 
> "What was that? Are you still moping over our last stage?" Soonyoung said, "It's not like we're dying."
> 
>  
> 
> "Says the one still crying," Wonwoo sniped back, laughing as Soonyoung swatted at him.
> 
>  
> 
> "Thank you," Jihoon said, "I couldn't have done it without you."
> 
>  
> 
> Jun smiled before running over to hug Jihoon and soon after Soonyoung tackled them both. Wonwoo was the last to come over and hug the others. Jihoon's screams of anguish were washed away by Soonyoung, Junhui and Wonwoo's laughter. As much as Jihoon didn't like to be hugged, he'd let this one slide.
> 
>  
> 
> In this small unit he calls home, he doesn't think he wants to let go yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the obvious Junhoon, I couldn't help myself. Soonyoung's actually second in command and I wanted to make his presence more felt throughout rather than dedicate a small section for him.  
> 96line moments everywhere because I'm age-line trash like you can read my previous fic to see that.  
> Did you catch that tiny performance line moment?
> 
> I lowkey ship JiGyu, Jicheol and 2Ji whoops.
> 
> I wanted to write in a tiny JiKwan moment in but it didn't feel right, maybe if I write a 98line fic or a Seungkwan centric in.
> 
> Also I would like to say that playbooks are harder to make than they seem, good luck Kim Mingyu, I have been there and done that + the SNS.


End file.
